


deserve

by minimalcoloration



Category: AfterL!fe: The Sacred Kaleidoscope
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ghilley deserves love, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimalcoloration/pseuds/minimalcoloration
Summary: Ghilley receives a late birthday present from the manager.
Relationships: Ghilley/Manager
Kudos: 25





	deserve

The manager pulls him aside while the sun sets one day. It’s not really pulling aside, if they beckoned a single finger he would go anywhere they wanted and they know, he follows easily while they lead him to their office. Ghilley is about to open his mouth and make a quip about getting in trouble with them when the manager cuts him off. They hold out a box in their hands and he looks at them in surprise.

“I missed your birthday present.”

The word birthday registers when they say it but Ghilley blinks before remembering he _does_ have a birthday now, doesn’t he? The thought of them giving him a present never crossed his mind, but the way they shake the box when he doesn’t take it warms him and he receives it with a smile. The moments that follow are awkward until they cough.

“Open it.”

He does. Past the red wrapping paper and fairly useless box he finds a black leather journal, inlaid with tiny small red beads inlaid surrounding a larger, prettier gem in the middle. Tied to it with a string is a equally as elegant pen, he realizes it’s custom made when he looks at the bottom of the journal and sees ‘GHILLEY’ in rather nice lettering. Lots of things cross his mind then, half of them are dream scenarios he’d write in one of his late night writing stints, but the other half are how _undeserving_ he is of this.

“You didn’t have to.” Ghilley looks at them when they take the box from him. His hands run along the smooth cover, the thought that they got this for _him_ repeats in his mind and makes his heart soar the same as it chokes him.

“Yes I did.” The manager responds, like it’s the simplest thing in the world to give him something, when he’s done _nothing_. “You deserve it.”

Ghilley laughs in response, tries to keep the tone of his voice light, tries to joke it off. Deserve is such a strong word, isn’t it? He thinks back to the trial he himself asked for, back to the Sword of Memory and what followed, back to when he was given a second life. Even when he’s better most days, when he’s more honest and more at peace it only takes a single thought to worm it’s way in to break him down all over again. Did he deserve it? Did he deserve _this_? Their love and comfort, did he deserve it, truly?

Like they had read his mind, the manager steps forward and opens their arms. “You deserve it.” They reaffirm, and when he doesn’t budge they quietly take the lead. “You _deserve_ it, Ghilley.”

It’s love, it’s always _been_ love but in this moment, when their arms wrap around him and they guide him to rest against their chest as he blinks and tries to repeat their words in his head- love doesn’t feel like enough. It’s like every word he’s tossed into those cheesy fan fiction pieces aren’t enough for the sensation of their heartbeat faint against his face, of the comforting silence that falls around them that reassures him he deserves it he _deserves_ this.

When they separate after what feels like an eternity he doesn’t feel much better, but he holds the journal in his hands and runs his fingers over his name again. The manager gazes at him, comforting smile unfaltering and he’s jealous.

“You deserve it Ghilley, happy birthday.”

He meets their eyes and he laughs. He believes it.


End file.
